La vengeance s'éteint, pas la haine
by hinata17
Summary: Hinata change encore de collège, mais cette fois ci elle fera bon voyage. Petit couple standard. Le titre a plus rapport avec la fin donc ne vous étonner pas.[Terminer pour de bon...]
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour every boby, je repars avec une nouvelle fanfic... Oué je sais j'ai pas fini l'autre mais celle là, je pouvais pas attendre et faire attendre... Alors voilà:

Titre: La vengeance s'éteint, pas la haine

Chapitre: 13 + un prélogue

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto...

Rated: Heu...pff...Il y a pas trop de violence, sauf à la fin mais bon c'est pas...enfin bref...K

Note: Pov Hinata. Autrement je crois que c'est tout...**  
**

* * *

**La vengeance s'éteint, pas la haine**

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

Je me réveillai en sursaut. J'avais fait un rêve horrible. Des personne décapité, des flaques de sang, des têtes sans corps me menaçant de me tuer. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ca m'apprendra de regarder des films d'horreur toute seule.

Je secouai la tête et je me levai en évitant mon reflet dans le miroir. Je me brossai et pris mon petit déjeuner d'un air maussade. « Pourquoi m'avait-on changé de collège ? » Je me préparai et parti pour le chemin de l'arrêt de bus. L'angoisse de la rentrée, et la peur d'être seule. De toutes façons, ça ne changerai rien de ma vie d'avant. Toute seule, j'étais trop timide pour m'intégré à un groupe quelconque.

A l'arrêt de bus, des ttes inconnus me dévisagèrent. Je souris timidement et je me plongeai dans la contemplation du paysage. Des maisons à étage, les unes à coté des autres. Sans grand intérêt.

-Hinata ?

Je tournai la tête vers un jeune homme, aux yeux pales et aux cheveux longs, qui me tendait la main.

-Oui ?

-Je suis Neji Hyûga.

Je lui serrai la main. On m'avait dit qu'il y aurait mon cousin, un certain Neji. Je ne m'attendais pas à un cousin aussi séduisant. D'ailleurs, je pense que je n'étais pas la seule à penser ça, en voyant trois filles qui chuchotaient et gloussaient tout en observant le jeune homme.

-Je te présente Shino Aburame.

Il me montra un garçon de mon âge avec des lunettes noires qui ne montra aucun signe d'appréhension. Mon cousin me chuchota qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Neji ne pris pas la peine de me présentait les trois filles qui ricanaient.

Le bus arriva et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Neji me fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna vers le fond. Le bus démarra et je fus collé à un jeune garçon, blond aux yeux bleus avec trois cicatrises de chaque coté du visage ce qui lui donnait une allure de chat.

-Désolé.

Il baissa son regard sur moi et je m'écartai légèrement.

-C'est pas grave. Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui.

Le bus s'arrêta et repris de nouvelle. Dans un virage, je fus de nouveau collé au jeune homme qui passa son bras autour de moi. Je passai au rouge pivoine. Le jeune homme rosit légèrement et dévia le regard.

-Excuse. Au fait je suis Naruto.

-Hinata, enchantée.

Un nouveau virage. Son étreinte se referma sur moi.

-Excuse, je suis un protecteur.

Le bus s'arrêta enfin et tous descendirent. Naruto me lâcha et me chuchota un « à plus ». Il descendit à son tour me laissant seule, le cœur battant. Le jeune homme était très séduisant, sa façon de me serrer dans ses bras était maladroite mais tellement rassurante.

Une main sa posa sur mon épaule. Je me tournai. Qui avait osé me sortir de mes rêves ? Un jeune homme avec une couette sur la tête. Il bailla et me regarda interrogateur.

-Shikamaru, et toi ?

-Hinata. Mais comment tu sais que…

-Pose pas de question le matin.

-D'ac… D'accord.

-Allez viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de lancer. Alors le début ? Laisser vos avis, merci.

Hinata17


	2. Chapter 2

Aujourd'hui, ben, j'vais mettre le chapitre 02. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ( je sé sais si ça se dit). En tout cas bonne lecture pour ce 2e chapitre...  


* * *

Chapitre 2 : Collège et Cie

Il m'emmena à l'intérieur de collège aussi faisait aussi maternelle, primaire et lycée. Il me fit faire le tour du bâtiment réservé aux collégiens. La première sonnerie retentit. Il était 10h00.

-10h00 ?

-T'inquiète pas, t'as pas cour da la matinée.

-Mais com…

-Je suis délégué de la classe 2B (équivalent à 4B). J'ai été prévenu de ton arrivé et c'est moi qui ai été charger de te faire ma visite du coin. Mais je te préviens, c'est galère…

-D'accord…

Il me montra ensuite le gymnase, le self et les cours. Enfin il me donna un plan.

-Voilà.

-Merci.

-Aller à plus.

Il me quitta et disparu derrière un buisson. Je pris le plan et me dirigea vers la cour des collégiens. Il y avait un monde fou. Entre le groupe concentré de filles qui ricanaient en montrant du doigt le petit groupe de garçons qui se la pétés et les ordinaires qui jouaient aux cartes en passant par les couples qui se bécotaient et les branleurs qui fumaient derrière la haie. En bref, un collège plus ou moins normale.

Je m'avançai et me colla contre la haie. Je cherchai des yeux le jeune blond aux yeux bleu. Je le trouvais en compagnie d'un beau brun ténébreux.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle, non ?

Je me tournai vers deux filles, l'une blonde l'autre les cheveux roses.

-Euh… Oui.

-Moi c'est Ino. Et elle c'est Sakura.

La jeune fille blonde me désigna son amie.

-Enchantée, je suis Hinata…

Ino s'assit par terre au coté de Sakura. Je m'assis à leurs cotés.

-On a remarqué…

-…Que tu regardais le jeune Naruto.

-Euh…

-T'inquiète, on ne dira rien…

-…Sauf si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour nous.

Mes joues chauffèrent légèrement.

-Tu vas devoir approcher Sasuke et …

-…Et de savoir ce qu'il pense de nous.

-Hein ?!

-Allez on te laisse.

-Bonne chance…

Elles se levèrent et partirent à leur propre occupation. Moi me rapprocher de quelqu'un ? Timide comme je suis !

Je remarquai que Shikamaru accompagné d'un garçon assez gros s'approchaient de moi.

-Ca va ?

-Euh, oui.

-Fait attention à ces deux filles, surtout Sakura. Elle est accro à Sasuke.

-Sasuke ?

-Ouais, le brun avec Naruto. Au fait, lui c'est Chôji.

-Salut.

-Salut.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

-Allez viens avec nous.

-D'ac…D'accord.

* * *

Héhé, un chapitre en plus... alors ? bon pour laisser sur l'attente, chapitre 03:** la 2e B**

Et peut-être une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ! tout le monde. Et voilà le chapitre 3. Il ne s'est pas fait trop attendre j'espère ? Enfin bref, merci beaucoup aux reviewers et revieweuses...En tout cas voilà la suite.  


* * *

Chapitre 3 : La 2B

J'étais assise à coté de Shika, du coté de la fenêtre. Chôji de l'autre coté de Shika faisait ses devoirs. Le reste de la classe, un peu turbulentes était très petite. Composé de Shika, Chôji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba et quelques filles tel que Ino, Sakura et moi. Une quatrième fille, plus différentes du nom de Anko avait redoublé je ne sait plus combien de fois.

A vrai dire, j'étais en étude. Je regardai les oiseaux par la fenêtre. Puis j'observai la classe. Ino et Sakura étaient deux rangs devant moi et se chuchotaient dans l'oreille. Enfin si on peut appeler ça chuchoter : J'entendais distinctement le nom de Sasuke, Naruto et Hinata. Kiba, un garçon assez turbulent, parlait avec entrain à Naruto qui semblait écouter et à Sasuke qui bailla. Shino lui faisait… Et bien je ne sais pas. Anko, juste devant se retourna.

-Dis Hinata, lequel des mecs tu préfères, là-bas, dit-elle tout fort en désignant le groupe de garçons. Ino te Sakura se retournèrent intéressées. Kiba stoppa net la discussion. Sasuke paraissait plus éveillé.

-Euh…Je…

-Anko, va voir ailleurs.

-Ok, Ok.

La jeune femme se retourna et se mit à sucer une sucette tout en écoutant de la musique à fond. Tous se remirent à leur occupation.

Shika se pencha vers moi.

-C'est une question assez tabou ici, donc Anko prend un malin plaisir à poser la question à tout le monde.

-Ah ok.

L'heure d'étude se finit pour mon grand bonheur et je me dirigeai vers le self. Shika me rejoignis peu de temps après.

-Chôji ne mange pas au self donc je squatte avec toi.

-Ouais, ouais.

La nourriture est la même partout, décevantes. Et ce collège ne faisait pas exception.

Les cours furent rapides et sans problème majeur. Les profs me placèrent en général à coté de Anko pour une « meilleur » intégration bien que j'aurai préféré être à coté de Shika. Mais le prof de français fut le plus compréhensible et me plaça à coté de Shino. Ce qui n'était pas mieux. Au lieu des blagues cochonnes et des remarques puériles, j'avais le droit à un mutisme exceptionnel. Même Sasuke parlait plus que lui !

La fin des cours arriva enfin et après avoir dit au revoir à Shika et Chôji, je montai dans le bus qui me ramenait chez moi. Je m'assis sur un siège vide et je me collai à la vitre. Le bus démarra.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici.

-Oui.

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait gaffe à la personne qui m'avait demandé ça.

-Au fait, je n'ai pas pu aller te voir. Je suis harceler par les filles d'un certain « fan-club » pour Sasuke.

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Le séduisant blond se tenait devant moi.

-J'ai vu que tu es devenu amie avec Shika.

-Oui.

-C'est bien. Il est sympa.

-Oui.

-en y repensant, le prof de gym m'a dit que tu avais été championne départementale de hand l'année dernière. Il m'a demandé si tu voulais bien rejoindre l'équipe.

-Rejoindre l'équipe ?

-Oui. Ca t'intéresse ?

-Oui, bien sur !

-Super Et j'ai une autre requête.

-Mm ?

Il dévia le regard et rougit légèrement. Puis il s'approcha de moi de mon oreille et chuchota :

-Pourrais-tu m'entraîner ainsi que Sasuke ?

-Vous entraîner ?

-S'il te plait !

-Si…Si tu veux. Quand on…

-Mercredi après-midi au stade du coin. C'est à deux pas de chez moi.

-Je ne sais pas où sait.

-C'est pas grave, tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Euh…

-Je viens te chercher à 13h00. Ca te va ?

-Oui.

Le bus s'arrêta et je pris mes affaires et sortit dans l'allée. Un bras m'attrapa et me tira.

-Que ?

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue et me murmura « merci ». Il me relâcha.

-A demain, Hinata.

-A…A demain.

Je descendis du bus et restai figer. J'avais du mal à tout avaler d'un coup. J'étais devenu amie avec Shika, le délégué. Je suis devenue espionne pour Ino et Sakura. Ensuite, on me propose un poste dans l'équipe de hand du collège et Naruto, le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jamais rencontrer, m'embrasse sur la joue. Aujourd'hui est une super journée.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursautait. Neji me sortit de mes rêveries. Il me mit une petite claque et me sourit.

-Alors, il va bien Naruto ?

-Que… Je…

-Allez dis plus rien. On rentre à la maison. Tu auras tout le temps de ma raconter.

-Mais…

-Quoi ?

-Es-ce que tu es dans l'équipe de hand ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Euh, comme ça.

-Allez on y va.

Il passa son bras par-dessus mes épaules et on alla en direction de ma maison qui était aussi celle de Neji. Arrivé devant la porte. Je remis mes vêtements en place. Mon cousin retira son bras et enleva les plis de sa chemise.

Il ouvrit la porte et nous, nous engouffrâmes dans la gigantesque demeure.

* * *

Alors il vous a plus ce chapitre ? review peut-être ? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Daffy ze hinti:** Désolé pour cette petite erreur, je n'y avais pas fait attention...Quand aux fautes d'ortographes, et bien on est faché...mais je vais faire de mon mieux...

**maybe-chan:** Merci pour tes encouragements...Pour répondre à ta question, le hand c'est l'abréviation de Handball, si tu connais...

Et je repars avec le chapitre 4...Bonne lecture à tous, passant par ici...  


* * *

Chapitre 4 : Entraînement

J'étais dans ma chambre. J'étais en train de faire un sac de sport simple. J'y mis ma tenu de sport ainsi que mes deux ballons de hand et kit de premier soin, bien que j'espère ne pas m'en servir. Je mis le sac en bandouiller et je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée.

-Hinata ? Tu vas où.

-Je vais m'entraîner.

-D'accord à tout à l'heure.

Neji disparu dans le salon où le son de la télé était assez fort. J'ouvris la porte. Naruto se tenait devant moi, le bras levé prêt à toquer.

-Euh…

Sasuke apparu derrière le beau blond et le frappa derrière la tête.

-Salut Hinata, ça va ? Naruto réveille toi !

-Oui, ça va. Et vous ?

Je sortis dehors et referma la porte.

-Ca va super. Naruto ! Immerge !

-Hein ?! Euh…Oui, ça va !

Sasuke soupira et partit devant. Naruto qui apparemment c'était réveillé, me souriait et me parlait de hand.

Le stade était en effet pas loin. Mas nous entrâmes dans le gymnase dont j'avais réussi à avoir un double des clefs par le prof de sport.

Dans les vestiaires, je me changeai. J'enfilai un short, un tee-shirt sans manche te une bonne paire de chaussure. Quand je sortis, un ballon dans chaque main, les deux jeunes hommes était déjà changer et discutaient.

Je posai les ballons à terre en faisant un peu de bruit. Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers moi. Naruto rougit légèrement. Sasuke resta impassible comme si il en fallait plus pour le faire rougir.

Je m'avançai vers eux et les regardai. Je me sentais vraiment plus à l'aise quand je faisais du hand.

-Bon on commence par l'échauffement. 4 tours de terrains !

Avant qu'ils n'aient pus dire quelque chose, j'étais déjà parti en courant. Je mis mon chrono en route.

Un tour de terrain. Les deux garçons étaient justes derrière moi. Je les entendais respiré.

Deuxième tour de terrain. Ils étaient un peu plus loin derrière moi.

Troisième tour de terrain. Je finis par les dépasser.

Et le quatrième, ils ne le finirent pas. Je repris un peu mon souffle et je fi s des étirements. Enfin, je pris les deux ballons et je leur lançai.

Toute l'après-midi, je leur expliquait les règles, pourtant simple, et ils essayèrent de me piquer la balle. Un mach 2 contre 1 sans gardien.

Vers 17h00, je repris les ballons annonçant la fin des entraînements et j'allai prendre ma douche. Je sortis du gymnase et le ferma derrière moi.

-Hinata, on est là !

Naruto me faisait de grand geste de la main. Ils étaient installés sous un arbre près du terrain de foot où les entraînements avaient déjà commencé. Notamment, je vis Kiba.

Je m'installai à leurs coté. Puis vers 18h00, je les quittais reprenant le chemin de ma maison. Le blond me remercia je ne sais pas combien de fois et il décida de me ramener. Quand je lui demandai « Pourquoi ? » il me répondait « À cause pervers » et je lui souriais. Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Yo! Voilà un chapitre de fini...

**Prochain chapitre:** Lettres et demande

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin et review?


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre...

**Maybe-chan:** merci pour tes reviews quotidienne, ça fait plaisir à lire et sa donne envie de poursuivrequand à la parution, vue que la fanfic en elle même est déjà écrite sur l'ordinateur, ça va beaucoup plus vite ...

Voilà voilà et on continue avec le chapitre 5  


* * *

Chapitre 5 : Lettres et Demandes

Le lendemain fut douloureux. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'avais pas joué aussi longtemps. Je me préparai rapidement et parti à l'arrêt de bus accompagné de Neji. Un bref salut à Shino, impassible. Un regard aux filles hystériques qui observaient mon cousin avec bruits. Le bus arriva et je montai. Naruto me fit un signe. Il y avait une place à coté de lui. Je m'approchai du jeune homme.

-Tu…Tu es sur ?

-Mais oui !

Je m'assis donc à coté du blond. Un silence. Je pris la parole.

-Au fait. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Euh non, pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

Un nouveau silence. J'étais un peu stressé. Etre à coté du jeune homme me rendait plus tendu.

-Hinata, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il y a un bal chaque année pour Noël et l'entrée n'es accepté que pour les couples…

Il se stoppa et dévia le regard.

-Je me suis dit que…

-Ah !!!! Naruto va demander à la nouvelle de venir…

Le jeune blond plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Anko habillé aujourd'hui en violet clair. Le blond se rapprocha de son visage et lui murmura quelque chose. Puis il la poussa légèrement pour la remettre dans son siège et il enleva sa main.

-Si quelqu'un à un autre problème, je lui réglerai son problème personnellement ! Compris ?!

Tout le monde se tus, laissant un grand silence dans le bus. Shika se leva pour bien se faire voir de tous.

-Naruto ! Du calme !

-Ok, ok.

Il se rassit et me sourit. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie et de puissance. Le bus s'arrêta. Le blond soupirai et semblait avoir oublié quelque chose. Il se leva et commença à partir. Il se retourna.

-Bon tu viens ou pas ?

-Hein ? Euh… Oui j'arrive.

Je me levai et suivit le blond à l'extérieur du transport en commun. Naruto me prit la main et sourit. Je rougis légèrement, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-Alors tu viens ?

-Oui.

Il m'amena vers Sasuke qui lisait une lettre avec un cœur rouge dessiner derrière. Kiba lisait la lettre par-dessus l'épaule du brun. On s'approcha des garçons. La lettre finie, Kiba éclata de rire et nota quelque chose sur son bras. Sasuke impassible replia la lettre et la tendit à Naruto.

-Salut Hinata, ça va ? Demanda Kiba en me faisant un signe de la main, Dit ça te dit de venir au bal de Noël avec moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Kiba, tu es en train de briser le serment ! S'exclama Naruto paniqué.

-Mais non, c'est une blague, je te la laisse. Répondit Kiba calmement.

-Sasuke c'est quoi ces lettres ?

Le brun se tourna vers moi et me montra les lettres.

-Des filles complètement folles qui veulent sortir avec moi pour le bal.

-Et c'est la 20e en deux jours ! C'était mieux l'année dernière. Dit Kiba en comptent les trais sur son bras.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bal ?

-Le bal de Noël, le rendez-vous des couples de l'année, l'entrée est réservée aux couples. Et il reste deux semaines…

* * *

Euh...que dire ? Bah rien à pars rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre...

**prochain chapitre:** Secrets

Bisous à tous


	6. Chapter 6

Yo! Et voilà le chapitre 6...à partir de ce chapitre ça va aller vite ( enfin je croi ) Merci aux reviewers et revieweuse j4m3s-3nd-lily : Tu vas être content Itachi arrive... encore un ou deux chapitre, et il va débarquer...bon rien avoir avec le Itachi qu'on connai...enfin je laisse la surprise...allez bonne lecture

**prochain chapitre:** Lettres et baiser  


* * *

Chapitre 6 : Secrets

Une semaine passa. Je restai tout le temps avec Naruto, Sasuke et Kiba. Le brun ténébreux reçut de plus en plus de lettres de ses admiratrices. Kiba était déjà casé avec Anko contre une boite de sucette. Sasuke, en bon glaçon, n'irait pas au bal car il avait une «réunion de famille ». Ino demanda à Shika dans les derniers jours. Sakura avait réussit a obtenir des informations sur les potins du collège contre une danse voir deux avec Saï, le timide qui est revenu d'un voyage de deux mois. Tous trouvèrent une partenaire ou presque.

Les entraînements de hand au gymnase devinrent plus rigoureux, mais je ne voyais pas encore de réel progrès.

Naruto me suivait partout. Il venait me chercher, me raccompagnait mais le sujet du bal dévié toujours.

La dernière semaine fut la plus rude. Surchargée de devoir, les filles faisait les boutiques à la recherche de la robe parfaite, et les garçons, moins préoccupé, se demandaient surtout comment allez finir la soirée. D'autre s'imaginer que la soirée ne se s'arrêtera pas au bal.

Trois jours avant le fameux bal de Noël, j'étais en train de prendre ma douche. L'eau froide apaisait mes muscles encore raidis par l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Mes cheveux courts dégoulinaient quand j'allai m'habiller. J'entendais l'orage, prévu à la météo, grognait au loin. Je sortis hors du gymnase en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef. Je balayai du regard le terrain de foot et ses alentours. Aucunes traces du blond.

-Ils avaient peut-être quelque chose de spécial à faire …

Le ciel s'assombrit et le vent souffla. Je frissonnai. Mes cheveux encore humides dansaient avec le vent frais. Le sac sur les épaules, je pris la direction de mon quartier. Le temps se dégradait. J'avais une mauvaise impression.

Une main sur ma bouche, je fus tirai en arrière dans une ruelle sombre. « Que… ? ». Je me débattais essayant de parler.

-Mmm ! Mmm !!

-Hinata, du calme c'est moi.

La main se retira me rendant ma voix. Je tournai la tête et aperçu les yeux noirs de Sasuke. Il me prit par la taille et m'emmena au fond de la ruelle. Sans douceur, il me fit m'asseoir et se cola à moi. Il regardait dans la ruelle.

-Mais… ?

-Chut ! Tu es suivi par un mec du nom de Gaara qui veut ma peau.

-Que… ?

-Tais toi ! Je suis là pour te protéger. Gaara a menacé Naruto de te kidnapper si il ne me livrer pas.

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Le cœur battant. Comment j'allai m'en sortir ?

La pluie tomba et Sasuke jura. Il me prit la main et m'emmena hors de la ruelle. Sans parler, il me conduisit dans un café assez beau. On s'assit à une table au fond de la grande pièce, cacher par des plantes vertes en tout genre. Sasuke commanda trois boissons. Puis il se retourna vers moi.

-Naruto négocie avec Temari, la sœur de Gaara. Les membres de la famille Suna sont réputés pour être des assassins professionnels. Ils sont très dangereux et…

Il fit une pause et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

-C'est top secret mais Naruto a travaillé pour eux il y a longtemps et ils veulent le reprendre pour une affaire délicate.

-Et toi dans tous ça ?

-Je suis la victime, je suis celui que doit tuer Naruto et j'ai une dette envers Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo ! Désolé pour le léger retard de deux jours, vous allez pas en faire une maladie quand même! Enfin bref, merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses ainsi qu'à maybe-chan qui poste une review à tout les chapitres, merci beaucoup... Et pour info, j'adore torturer Sasuke pour des raisons...qui me regarde regard psycopathe et sadique enfin bref, j'ai bien peur de le faire souffrir d'en affreuses souffrance...enfin bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Lettre et baiser

J'étais encore un peu chamboulé lorsque Naruto, trempé, entra dans le café et s'assit à coté de Sasuke qui lui fit un signe de tête.

-Désolé Hinata, je ne voulais pas t'entraîner dans tout ça….

-Non, bien au contraire, vous m'avez écouté me plaindre de mes problèmes, je suis contente que vous me confier les votre.

-Merci Hinata

Sasuke resta impassible mais un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Naruto, au contraire, essuya une larme. Je finis mon verre et regarda ma montre.

-Oh ! Mon dieu ! Je suis en retard !

Je me levai précipitamment mais je fus retenu par la main de Naruto, si chaude.

-C'est pour toi.

Sasuke me tendit une lettre. Je la pris et jeta un regard interrogateur au brun.

-C'est de la part d'Itachi, mon frère.

-D'accord.

-Et Hinata ! Pour le bal… ça te dit de venir avec…

-Oui !

-Mais je n'ai pas finis ma phrase !

Je partis en courant. Ca y est ! J'y vais avec Naruto ! Avec Naruto ! Je rentrai en trompe dans la maison.

-Désolé d'être en retard.

Personne ne répondit. Je posai mes affaires et vit Neji en compagnie d'une fille que je connaissais depuis quelque temps. Elle faisait du hand avec moi dans l'équipe du collège.

-Bonjour Tenten.

-Salut Hinata, ça va ?

-Super. Neji, où sont passé père et mère ?

-Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, tu as de la chance.

-Oui ! A plus Tenten !

-A plus.

Je montai dans ma chambre et sortit la lettre du frère à Sasuke. Itachi.

_Hinata-san,_

_Je crois que tu partages certains secrets et mensonges de mon frangin, mais ce n'est pas qui m'importe. J'aimerais te rencontrer. J'ai un boulot à t'offrir, dans un magasin de vêtements féminins. Je ne t'ai jamais vue mais la parole de mon jeune frère prouve que tu es une femme belle et intelligente. J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec la jeune femme qui préoccupe les discutions de Sasuke. Si ta réponse est oui, je t'attendrai dans le café, « Akatsuki » à coté du terrain de foot, vendredi prochain, après les cours. En espérant te voir._

_Itachi. _

Je repliai la lettre. Un poste dans un magasin de vêtements féminins, le soir ? Ca me rapportera un peu d'argent de poche. Mais je n'ai pas trop envi d'aller le rencontrer seule. Je demanderai à Naruto. Mais attends vendredi prochain c'est le bal de Noël ! Et j'y vais avec Naruto !! Mais comment je vais faire ? En y repensant, qu'est ce que je vais mettre pour le bal ?

Je m'approcha de mon armoire et observa les robes suspendues. J'en pris une que je mettais souvent pour les fêtes familiales. Et puis non. Je la reposai et en pris une autre. Une longue robe noire, avec une fente sur le coté remontant mi cuisse. Un décolleté en V assez profond était décoré de petit fil rouge.

J'enfilai la robe et me peignai. La robe m'aller comme un gant. Elle épousait parfaitement mon corps. Je rajoutai un ruban rouge autour de mon cou ainsi que des chaussures à talons noirs bordés de rouge. Je me maquillai légèrement. Puis je reculai et m'observai dans la glace. J'étais superbe.

-Tu es magnifique, Hinata.

Je me tournai vers la porte de ma chambre. Neji était adossé à l'encadrement.

-Ne…Neji !

-Tu as de la visite.

-D'ac…d'accord, je me change.

-Je pense que se ne sera pas nécessaire, tu peut entrez.

Neji parti laissant la place à Naruto. Il rougit violemment et mon cousin éclata de rire.

-Allez va s'y, Naruto, ne te fais pas désirer…

Il entra dans la pièce. Je m'assit par terre et me cacha le visage avec mes mains.

-Je ne voulais pas… Que tu me vois comme ça…

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'assit à coté de moi. Je senti ses mains prendre les miennes et les retirai de mon visage. Je baisai le regard et regardai ailleurs. Le blond me prit le menton dans sa main droite et plongea son regard d'azur dans le mien.

-Na…Naru…

-Chut…

Il approcha ses lèvres et déposa un baiser sur les miennes. Un baiser si doux, si chaud. Il sépara ses lèvres et me regarda intriguer.

-Je ne savais pas si tu voulais.

-Naruto…

Je me tournai complètement vers lui. Je posai mes mains sur son torse et le plaquai à terre. Mes mains glissèrent sur ses épaules puis par terre. Le jeune homme devint encore plus rouge. Je m'avançait et l'embrassai amoureusement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches. La bretelle droite de ma robe tomba et le jeune homme rougit de plus belle. Il me fit tournait et je retrouvai sous le jeune homme. A cheval sur moi, il écarta ses lèvres et me fixa.

-Tu es magnifique. Hinata

Je me redressai et poussa un Naruto pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Je pris la lettre et la montra à Naruto. Il s'assit et la lut.

-Je vois, c'est le soir du bal.

-Oui, et es ce que tu pourrais y aller avec moi juste avant le bal, s'il te plait ?

-Sans problème.

-Au fait pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Tu ne voulais pas me voir ?

-Ce n'es pas ça mais…j'avais terriblement envie de te voir.

Je rapprochai à nouveau de lui et cette fois c'est moi qui l'embrassai. Je lâchai ses lèvres et reposai ma tête sur ses épaules.

-Mes lèvres ne sont pas un jeu, Hinata.

-Mais elles sont si douces, et tu embrasses tellement bien.

Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et je me blotti dans ses bras.

Neji et Tenten regardait la scène avec intérêt. Tenten se pencha ver le jeune homme et lui murmura quelque chose. Neji rougit et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui tirai la langue.

-Bah quoi ? Tu ne veux pas m'embrasser ?

-Mais Tenten, ça vas pas ?

-Mais je plaisantai…

Neji respira et conduit Tenten dans le salon.

-Tu es sur ? Neji.

Le jeune homme soupira et embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue. Tenten rougit légèrement.

-Tu n'auras que ça.


	8. Chapter 8

yo! Voila à un nouveau chapitre un peu plus court que le précédant, je tiens aussi à remercier les revieweurs et revieweuses, je me répète un peu... et je me suis surpris en tant que muse maintenant enfin bref... je tiens aussi à annoncer que dès la rentrée des classes, qui est mercredi pour moi (oué la chance ) les chapitres sortiront que le week-end ainsi que parfois le mercredi...et ouai il faut travailler aussi...aller bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une nuit bien agitée**

Le fameux vendredi arriva. Le temps était désastreux. Il eut de l'orage et je ne pus fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je sursautai en sentant bougeait à coté de moi. Je me tournai et soupirai.

Cette odeur, cette chaleur, je la reconnaîtrai entre milles. Je me rapprochai de ce corps dans mon lit et je me blottis contre lui.

-Hinata ?

-J'arrive pas à dormir.

Je sentis le corps se tournait vers moi. La chaleur de sa respiration caressait mon visage en sueur. J'avais super chaud.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi. Je me blottis dans cette étreinte protectrice. Lui aussi avait chaud. Je me redressait et sortis du lit. Je passai devant ma glace. J'étais vêtu d'un grand tee-shirt blanc et d'un short noir.

-Tu vas où ?

-Je vais boire.

-Ok.

Je sortis de la chambre et passai devant la chambre de mon cousin. La lumière était allumée. On aurait dit qu'elle était masquée par un foulard. Des cris s'échappaient de la pièce. Je m'arrêtai pour voir tout en ayant une petite idée de se que faisait Neji.

-AAAAAAAAh !!!!!! Merde !

J'entrevis légèrement la porte et je vis un spectacle étonnant. Mon cousin, torse nu, était assit en tailleur. Tenten, en sous-vêtements, se cachait la poitrine. Et un troisième, la coupe au bol, était habillé dans un pyjama vert immonde.

-Merde Neji ! Fais quelque chose ! Lee est en train de gagner !

-J'essaye, mais il est futé, l'enfoiré !

- Quel idée de faire un strip-poker !

Rassurée, je refermai la porte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Je sorti la bouteille de lait du réfrigérateur et me servis un verre. Je le bus d'une traite.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement. J'avais entendu des pas derrière moi. Putain, je deviens paranoïaque.

Des bras chauds m'entourèrent. Je sursautai en laissant échapper un bruit de peur.

-Hinata ! C'est moi !

-Ah ! Désole…

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je lui servis un verre de lait.

-Tiens.

-Merci, mon ange.

-Mon…Mon ange ?!

-Bah quoi ?

-Rien, je…je…tu…tu m'as surprise.

Le jeune homme vida son verre.

-Ca va ?

-Euh, oui…je crois.

-Stressée pour le bal ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je redoute la rencontre avec Itachi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sortira…

Il me raccompagna dans ma chambre où nous nous recouchâmes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je déposai un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

-Je t'aime, mon ange.

-Moi aussi, Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

Yo! Du coup j'ai pus posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui...et ouais le collège s'a a certain avantage...enfin bref...voilà un tout petit chapitre qui y est rien que du flash back, comme son nom l'indique...il n'a rien de très interressant mais je pense que c'était décisif pour la suite...allez bonne lecture

note: j'ai oublié...merci aux revieweurs et revieweuses, pour le strip c'était un petit délire avec ma soeur...mais j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage...

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Flash back

_Faisons d'abord un petit saut en arrière pour comprendre ce que fait Naruto chez moi_

**Début du flash back**

J'avais le combiné de téléphone entre les mains, un sourire de bonheur aux lèvres, mes parents aux bouts du fil.

-Hinata, n'oublie pas, interdiction d'avoir des garçons ou filles à la maison !

Quand je raccrochai, Neji poussa un hurlement de joie. Clac. Le noir complet. Je criai.

-Du calme, Hinata, fais moi de bruit, c'est les plombs qu'ont sautaient…

J'avais horreur du noir et je tombai par terre involontairement. La lumière revint et Neji réapparu de la cave. Il m'aida à me relever et le tonnerre gronda plus fort que le coup précédent.

-AAAAHH !!!

Prise d'une peur soudain je sautai au cou de mon cousin et me blottis dans ses bras. Le jeune homme soupira.

-Voyons Hinata, Ce n'est qu'un orage violent. Et les parents qui sont partis en vacances pour un mois à Hawaï…

La sonnette retentie. Je regardai précipitamment l'horloge qui indiquait minuit. Neji s'approcha de la porte.

-Neji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu es malade !

-Hinata…

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup, puis il laissa entré une personne mouillé jusqu'aux os.

-Naruto ?

-Désolé de m'incruster mais j'ai des petits problèmes familiales.

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain où j'allai chercher des serviettes. Je revins dans la cuisine où je trouvai Naruto en train d'enlever son tee-shirt trempé.

Je passai une serviette au blond et Neji partit cherchait des vêtements secs.

-Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as des blessures partout.

-Ce n'est rien.

Une fois changé, dans le salon, Naruto une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains soupira.

-Alors voilà, Je me suis disputé violemment avec Iruka, mon tuteur. Et je me suis accroché avec une bande qui traîne du coté de chez moi. Sasuke n'étant pas là, je suis venu chez toi. Désolé pour le dérangement, mais est ce que je pourrai loger ici quelques temps ?

-Oui, bien sur. Nos parents ne sont pas là pendant quelques temps…

-Merci Neji.

-De rien, je fais ça pour le bien de ma cousine chérie !

Je sentis mes joues brûlées. Neji se leva d'un coup et déclara :

-Bon je vais me coucher. Ne tardez pas trop.

Puis il partit. Naruto se pencha vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Un regard identique au tout premier. Il n'avait changé en rien.

-Et…euh…où est ce que je vais dormir ?

-Avec moi…enfin si tu…

-Ca me va…

Je me levai et le conduisis dans ma chambre. Nous ,nous couchâmes et je me collai contre son torse, nu.

**Fin du flash back**


	10. Chapter 10

Yo! alors voilà la suite, je vous ai manqué ? Snif...moi oui...et ouais, c'est pas facile...allez bonne lecture!  


* * *

Chapitre 10 : Quand on ne dort pas assez

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je regardai l'heure. 6h00. Je soupirai. J'avais dormi un peu plus de 4 heures. Je me levai lentement, me dégageant des bras de Naruto. Je pris le chemin de la salle d'eau et pris une douche glaciale. Puis j'allai prendre mon petit déjeuner.

La nuit régnait encore en maître. Je regardai le calendrier qui indiquait le 22 Décembre. Plus que deux jours avant Noël. Je mangeai doucement. De temps en temps, ma vue se brouilla preuve de fatigue. Je baillai et repris mon petit déjeuner. Des ronflements s'élevèrent de la chambre de mon cousin.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Des pas dans le couloir puis une chaise qui se tire. Tenten s'assit à coté de moi et se servit un bol de céréale. Elle avait des cernes énormes sous les yeux. Elle but un verre de jus de fruit puis elle s'étira.

-Waou !! J'ai super bien dormi !

Je l'observai bouche bée. Ses cernes avaient disparu remplacé par un sourire radieux.

-Bien dormi ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Plus ou moins. Je n'ai pas assez dormi.

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, mais ça va mieux !

-Incroyable !

Elle me sourit et prit des céréales.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons entrèrent dans la pièce. Lee, la coupe au bol bien peigné, bailla bruyamment. Neji, juste derrière lui, avait la tête dans le cul, des cernes remarquables. Enfin Naruto, arriva les yeux clos. Je me demandai comment il faisait pour marcher. On aurait dit un zombie.

Le blond s'installa à coté de moi et s'écroula sur la table. Je lui servais un café et posai ma main sur son dos. Il releva sa tête et me regard d'un regard endormie.

On prit notre petit déjeuner dans un silence endormi. Nous, nous préparâmes à partir au collège et nous allâmes à l'arrêt de bus.

La journée passa lentement. J'eus du mal à écouter en cours.

La dernière heure de cour toucha à sa fin. Je m'avançai vers les bus alignés les uns à coté des autres. Je m'arrêtais devant mon bus. Les bras du blond m'entourèrent et il me serra contre lui.

-Courage, ma belle.

Il me lâcha, pris ma main et me fit monter dans le bus. Assit à coté de moi, il posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis il s'endormit.

Le bus partit. Plusieurs arrêts plus tard, je réveillai le jeune blond et nous descendîmes à l'arrêt de Naruto, à deux pas du stade de foot. Le bus repartit me laissant avec le jeune homme.

Il me prit la main et me conduisit dans une rue et on entrâmes dans un café, aux ton rouges, très jolie, parsemé de plantes verts aux fleure rouges. Nous trouvâmes une table. Je m'assis aux coté du jeune homme qui faisait battre mon cœur.

Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux. Naruto passa son bras autour de moi.

-Ca va aller…

Il m'embrassa et me murmura quelques mots.

-Hinata-san ?

Je tournai la tête vers un jeune homme, brun, les cheveux longs, habillé d'un manteau noir. Il ressemblait énormément à Sasuke.

-Oui.

-Enchantée, je suis Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Comme j'ai pas mis de chapitre hier, je vous fait un petit cadeau... 2 chapitre pour le prix de 1 !!! ils sont toujours aussi cour, mais la fin approche...bonne lecture et à mercredi !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :Rencontre dans le café **

Un long silence suivit. Des gens arrêtèrent de manger et parler pour regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. D'autres chuchotèrent en le montrant du doigt.

Itachi s'assit en face de moi. Puis il observa le blond à coté de moi.

-Tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Exacte.

Naruto lui serra la main.

-Vous êtes très belle, Hinata-san. Absolument ce que j'attendais d'une jeune femme dont mon jeune frère parle tout le temps.

Il soupira et son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de mes yeux. Il se reprit.

-Enfin bon…nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de mon frangin. Parlons affaire. Alors voilà le plan d'ici pour aller à la boutique. Cette boutique consiste à fabriquer sur mesure des vêtements pour femme, mais je vends aussi nombre de vêtements et sous-vêtements en tout genre. A coté de ça, je tiens aussi une petite boutique de mercerie. Et donc j'ai besoin d'une assistante capable de faire plein de chose. De plus, vous avec le profil parfait de l'assistante modèle. Vous pourrez conseiller les acheteuses ! Faire essayer les modèles ! Je vous donne carte blanche ! Alors ?

-Ca m'intéresse beaucoup ! De plus, je sais très bien coudre…

-Parfait ! Vous êtes parfaites pour ce métier ! Et est-ce que le jeune homme est d'accord ?

-Je ne choisis pas le chemin que doit suivre Hinata. Je viendrai la voir de temps en temps…

-Merci !

Je lui sautai au cou.

-Parfait ! Tu peux commencer quand tu veux. Les horaires de la boutique sont de 7h00 à 22h00, 7jours sur 7.

-Parfait, je serai là demain matin à 6h30 !

-J'aime les gens motivés. Mais Oh lala !

Il regarda sa montre et se leva aussitôt.

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut que j'y aille !

Il serra la main à Naruto et me prit la main et y déposa un baiser. Je virai au rouge et Itachi se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Je regardai ma montre à mon tour.

-Ah ! C'est vrai ! Il est déjà 20h00 !

Je me levai d'un coup suivit de Naruto qui me prit par la taille.

-Du calme, si on arrive en retard c'est pas grave.

Je soufflais calment et sorti du café en compagnie de mon chevalier servant. Nous prîmes le temps de retourner chez moi.

Arriver devant ma demeure, j'ouvris la porte et j'entrai suivis du jeune homme.

Tenten était dans le couloir frappant du pied, regardant la pendule de la cuisine. Elle portait une robe longue d'un bleu ciel magnifique. Des franches bleu marin tombé sur la cuisse découverte par une fente dans la robe. Un décolleté en V peu profond ornait de dentelles bleu marin. Pour finir, elle portait des chaussures bleues, à talon et une fleur décorée ses cheveux qu'elle avait frisés, faisant ressortir ses yeux maquillés de bleu.

-Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Je veux être la première sur la piste de danse !

Le jeune homme sortis d'une pièce. Il était dans un costume noir magnifique. Il prit la main de Tenten et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Désolé. Hinata ! Tu es en retard ! Dépêches toi ! Naruto, j'ai un costard pour toi. Allez, on y va.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Danseur**

J'allai dans ma chambre laissant Naruto essayer le costume que Neji lui avait laissé.

J'enfilai ma robe, mis mes chaussures. Je me peignai et me maquillai légèrement. Je mis un ruban rouge autour de mon cou et pour finir je mis une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Je sortis de la chambre et j'allai dans le salon. Naruto en costume noir, quasi identique à celui de Neji, lui allait comme un gant. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

Il se leva, me présenta son bras et je fis un grand sourire. Je pris son bras et nous partîmes pour le bal. Le trajet ne fut pas trop long, mais le vent froid me fit frissonné. Je ne vis personne dans les rues. Tous devaient être au bal de Noël.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la salle des fêtes où avait lieu le fameux bal.

A l'entrée, mon prof de français, surveillait les entrées et sorties. On s'approcha.

-Bonsoir, Hinata, Naruto.

-Bonsoir Mr Kakashi.

-Entrez donc. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Naruto me prit par la taille et m'emmena à l'intérieur. Tout le monde dansait. C'était un tourbillon de couleur et de noir au rythme de la musique entraînante.

Je vis la robe de Tenten se détachait des autres. Mon cousin, excellent danseur, la faisait tournoyé soulevant sa robe. Je remarquai aussi la magnifique robe rose saumon qui appartenait à Sakura se soulevait énormément. Je vis aussi que la majorité des personnes présentes ne savaient pas danser.

-Euh Hinata, Je ne sais pas danser.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à suivre mes pas.

-Ok

Je me collai à lui, je pris sa main droite et la leva. Je pris son autre main et la posa sur ma taille. Je posai ma main libre sur son épaule. Je fis quelques pas en avent et en arrière.

-Mais tu sais danser Naruto.

-Euh…j'ai pris quelques cour, il y longtemps mais je me souviens de deux ou trois trucs.

-Fais moi rêver…

Il m'embrassa et me fit faire deux pas sur la droite. Il me fit tourner sur moi-même et nous dansâmes pendant une heure. Me faisant tournoyé, me faisant vibré, plusieurs pas sur le coté et il me fit tourner. Ma robe se soulevait encore et encore.

Tout le monde s'était écarté pour nous laisser dansé. A la fin de la chanson, il me fit tourné sur moi même plusieurs tour et il me rattrapa une main dans le dos, ma jambe en l'air comme à la fin d'un superbe tango.

Tout le monde applaudit et on salua notre public. On se retira de la piste et je m'assis pour reprendre mon souffle. Naruto alla chercher deux verres et il s'assit à coté de moi. Je lui pris le menton.

-Tu es un menteur…tu danse très bien.

Il tira la langue et m'embrassa. Je me levai et lui tendit la main. La musique des slows commença.

-M'accordez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir, très chère.

Il prit ma main et se colla à moi. Nous dansâmes toute la soirée. Je m'assis quelques temps pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Hinata, ça ta dit de regarder les étoiles ?

-Avec joie !


	13. Chapter 13

Yo ! Accrochez vous bien, ce chapitre est bien chargé en émotion et il y a beaucoup de chose qui se passe, donc si il y a des endroits obscure dans votre esprit nésiter pas à me le dire et enjoy **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Vengeance**

Noël approcha à grande vitesse. Le soir du bal, le jeune homme m'avait emmené observer les étoiles. Le ciel qui ce soir là, avait été magnifique.

Je suis allé travailler le lendemain dans la boutique à Itachi où j'ai pris goût à l'excentricité de l'Uchiwa. Mais c'est la veille que le drame se déroula.

J'étais justement en train de vendre une magnifique robe blanche quand Sasuke entra dans le magasin, les larmes aux yeux. Il était trempé et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

-HINATA !

Itachi entra dans la pièce en courant vers son frangin terrifié.

-Qu'est-ce …

-Itachi ! Où est Hinata ?

-Juste là, mais…

Je jeune homme se précipita sur moi et me pris les épaules. Il éclata en sanglots et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé…Hinata…je n'ai pas pu l'arrêtez…la voiture…

-Du calme Sasuke…Raconte moi.

-Naruto…est…

Je me reculai et m'éloignai du brun. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il me disait, non, Naruto. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas mon amour…

Je mis les genoux à terre.

-Je suis désolé, Hinata…

Puis il partit dans la rue, laissant derrière lui un rideau de pluie. Fin de l'acte.

Itachi termina la commande de la jeune femme, puis il s'approcha de moi.

-Hinata ?

-Nooooooooooooon !!

Je m'effondrai dans les bras du jeune homme et je pleurai. Je pleurai pour la mort, la haine, l'impuissance. Je versai toutes les larmes de mon corps, de mon cœur et de mon âme. Jamais je n'avais sentis une telle douleur.

Le jeune homme me cacha les yeux de sa main et me murmura.

-Venge toi et deviens mienne.

-Me venger de qui ?

-De ta souffrance. Prends ceci.

Il me tendit un katana d'une longueur d'un mètre vingt. Le manche noir et rouge était richement décoré…

-Fais en bon usage.

Après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue, je m'enfuis en courant sous la pluie. J'étais trempé mais je courrai encore et encore.

-Ha ! Ha ! Uzumaki est mort !

-Ouais, la dette est enfin remboursée.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Levons notre verre à la mort du blond !

Je me stoppai net devant la ruelle et m'engouffra. Trois coups de sabre et je m'en allai laissant derrière moi trois corps inertes. Je repartis de plus belle. Puis je m'arrêtai devant une maison où il y avait une plaque du nom de Suna.

Je cassai le cadenas et entrai dans la demeure. Je tuai toutes personnes qui me barraient la route et j'entrai dans une pièce.

Un jeune homme, les cheveux rouge sang, me faisait face.

-Gaara…

-Hinata…Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je viens assoupir ma vengeance.

Ainsi le sabre fendit l'air dans des éclaboussures de sang rouge bordeaux. Durant une heure, plus personne, plus aucun être vivant ne fut épargné. La jeune femme se rendit ensuite chez elle et laissa un mot sur le frigo. Le cousin qui essaya de la retenir fut massacré dans une mare de sang. Le mot de détacha et tomba par terre imbibant le sang de son cousin. Et c'est la nuit de Noël que la jeune femme, disparue.


	14. Prologue

Et voilà le petit dernier, pas très court mais qui résumé la suite des événements...et merci encore pour les nombreuses reviews ( euh...20 c'est vachement beaucoup...) enfin bref je remerci toujours les revieweuses et revieweurs bien qu'ils se font rare c'est temps s'y...Allez sur ceux je vous laisse, enjoy et good night ...**  
**

* * *

**Prologue.**

La nuit de Noël, si vous voyez la silhouette d'une femme avec un katana, ne l'interpellez pas, ne lui parlez pas. Même si sa vengeance s'est éteinte, la haine coule toujours dans ses veines.

Depuis ce jour là, Hinata ainsi que l'organisation secrète qui tenait des boutiques de sous-vêtements féminin, l'Akatsuki, ne furent jamais retrouvé, et nul ne purent prouvé leurs existence car tous ceux qui les ont connu, disparurent ou moururent de façon inexplicable.

Le dernier survivant, Sasuke Uchiwa se pendit sous le couché de soleil.

Ainsi la vengeance de la femme aux yeux blancs s'éteint mais sa haine coule encore dans ses veines

**Fin**


End file.
